Ahmed Rashidi
| place_of_birth = Tangiers | date_of_arrest = 2002 | place_of_arrest = Bannu, Pakistan | arresting_authority = | date_of_release = 2007 | place_of_release = Morocco | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | citizenship = Morocco | detained_at = Guantanamo | id_number = 590 | group = | alias = | charge = no charge (extrajudicial detention) | penalty = | status = repatriated | csrt_summary = | csrt_transcript = | occupation = chef | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Ahmed Rashidi (also known as Ahmed Errachidi) is a citizen of Morocco who was held in extrajudicial detention in the United States Guantanamo Bay detainment camps, in Cuba. Rashidi's Guantanamo ISN was 590. The Department of Defense reports that he was born on March 16, 1966, in Tangiers, Morocco. Rashidi's lawyer, Clive Stafford Smith, wrote an article in The Guardian on June 14, 2006, commenting on the American reaction to the three Guantanamo detainees who committed suicide on June 10, 2006.Cultural sensitivity, Guantánamo Bay style, The Guardian, June 14, 2006 Smith comments focussed on what he characterized as the camp authority's leaders plans to prevent future suicides by increasing their brutality. In particular he commented on Colonel Michael Bumgarner's announcement that he would send a five-man riot squad in to conduct a Forcible Cell Entry to forcibly strip Rashidi of his brown coveralls.Guards tighten security to prevent more deaths, Charlotte Observer, June 13, 2006 Smith said that Rashidi had already had mental and emotional problems prior to being sent to the camp. Combatant Status Review Rashidi did not attend his Combatant Status Review Tribunal. Habeas corpus documents Rashidi had a habeas corpus petition submitted on his behalf. As a consequence a dossier of documents from his CSR Tribunal was published. Rashishi's dossier was 19 pages long. His status was reviewed by Tribunal panel 13, on October 7, 2004. His Personal Representative notes from the meeting where the Summary of Evidence memo was read to Rashidi stated: Documents from Rashidi's CSR Tribunal indicated he had been confirmed as an "enemy combatant", and was going to start having annual Administrative Review Board hearings. However, records the Department of Defense published in September 2007 showed that no annual reviews were convened for him. There is no record any Summary of Evidence memos were prepared for annual review boards. Prior to his repatriation Rashidi was described as a captive who had been cleared for release. But there is no record that an Administrative Review Board drafted a decision memos recommending his release or transfer. Boston Globe investigations On July 14, 2006 the Boston Globe reported on investigations they made to test the credibility of the allegations against Guantanamo detainees.Guantanamo accusations questioned after review turns up basic errors, The Jurist, July 14, 2006 Rashidi was one of the detainees who they profiled.Factual errors cited in cases against detainees: Lawyers demand new trial system at Guantanamo, Boston Globe, July 14, 2006 The Globe reported that Rashidi was alleged to have been attended the al Farouq training camp in Afghanistan. According to the Globe: :"the US military has accused Ahmed Errachidi... of 'receiving training at the Al Farooq training camp in July 2001, to include weapons training, war tactics, and bomb making.' according to a summary of evidence for his initial hearing provided to the Globe by his lawyers at Reprieve, a British legal-services organization. :"''But Chris Chang , an investigator for Reprieve, uncovered pay stubs showing that Errachidi had been a chef in two London restaurants, the Westbury and the Archduke, in July 2001. Chang's office provided copies of the pay stubs to the Globe." Sleep deprivation On August 7, 2008 the Washington Post reported that the Guantanamo guards defied their orders to discontinue the illegal practice of arbitrarily moving captives multiples times a day to deprive them of sleep. mirror The report stated that Ahmed Rashidi was routinely having six hour interrogations in the middle of the night, followed by a series of cell relocations. Guards called this practice the "frequent flyer program". Reported to have been cleared for release Lieutenant-Colonel David Cooper, of the Office for the Administrative Review of the Detention of Enemy Combatants, wrote Rashidi's lawyers on February 22, 2007. He wrote that Rashidi and another man, Ahmed Belbacha, had: "...been approved to leave Guantanamo, after diplomatic arrangements for their departure had been made." British officials continued to decline to make efforts on behalf of the Guantanamo captives who were British residents, but not British citizens. A close friend back in the United Kingdom, Abderrazzak Sakim, and Clive Stafford Smith, told the Islington Gazette, his local paper, that they were concerned that if he were repatriated to Morocco, he would be promptly subjected to abusive detention in a Moroccan prison. The paper reports that Rashidi spent three years in solitary confinement, and has been subjected to beatings and pepper spraying. The paper quotes Emily Thornberry, his local Member of Parliament: : Repatriation and release The Department of Defense reported, on April 26, 2007, that two further captives had been repatriated, one to Morocco, one to Afghanistan. Initially the DoD declined to release the two men's names. But it soon became known that Ahmed Rashidi was the Moroccan man, that he hadn't been released to a third country. Rashidi was not charged, but he was detained by Moroccan authorities, when he was repatriated. Rashidi was released on Thursday, May 3, 2007. ''Reuters reports that Rashidi had traveled to Pakistan, where he was captured in late 2001, to try to raise funds for a heart operation for his young son. Reuters reports that Rashidi described hearing his Pakistani captors negotatiate, with US officials, the size of the bounty they would received for turning him over. 2009 interview with Michelle Shephard In March 2009 Rashidi was interviewed, by email from his home in Tangiers, by Toronto Star reporter Michelle Shephard, the author of Guantanamo's Child, a book about Guantanamo captive Omar Khadr, who was a minor when he was captured and sent to Guantanamo. According to Shaphard, Rashidi said their fellow captives felt particularly sorry for Khadr, because he was so young, and because they could tell when it was his turn to be subjected to brutal interrogation techniques. See also * Solitary confinement * Sleep deprivation * Hunger strike * Guantanamo hunger strikers References External links * The Perils of Return: Repatriated to Torture Andy Worthington *Michael Pye, Worst of the worst? , ''The Scotsman, June 2, 2007 * Deals with dictators undermined by British request for return of five Guantánamo detainees Andy Worthington Category:Moroccan people Category:Moroccan extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:1966 births Category:Living people Category:Guantanamo detainees known to have been released Category:Exonerated terrorism suspects Category:Chefs